New World
by Selene7
Summary: Series about the Jellicles traveling to their homeworld, after fleeing from their persecutors millenia ago. Please R*R - - The principle of the Jellicle Cat is copyright of T.S. Eliot and the musical, Andrew Lloyd Webber. - -
1. New Beginnings

The cell was dark, a strange thick sort of dark that disorientated the senses. To the two queens huddled together at the back it took all their strength and will to keep their sanity when the rest of themselves felt like screaming long and loud. It was cold as well so that the head-to- tail formation they lay in offered very little protection against the chill.  
  
"What's taking them so long?" The larger of the two said impatiently as she tapped her extended claws on the hard floor. Another hand covered hers and she jumped. Trying not to recoil from the touch she pushed in harder against her sister's side. She knew it was only Demeter of course but in the cell things never seemed the way they should be and it was confusing her at the best of times. The clinging dark made it impossible to see the black and gold queen next to her despite her ability to see in the dark like all cats.  
  
"You have very little patience don't you Bomba dear? If Teazer says they'll come then they will." The sounds of claws scraping cement bounced around the room, resounding on the walls as the small queen turned herself around to sit next to her sister. Giving the bigger queen a comforting nuzzle Demeter curled closer trying to stop the hunger pangs from lancing through her thin body. Bombalurina's normally elegant and curvaceous body was no larger than her own anymore and the shorter scarlet fur framing her gaunt body brought tears to Demeter's eyes.  
  
Neither of them got fed often enough but when they did Bomba readily gave her food up too her baby sister, willing to go hungry and starve to death than see Deme suffer. The cold was unbearable now, stiffening their joints like it would a queen twice their age, so that the slightest movement caused pain. It never ceased to amaze Demeter how one Jellicle could be so cruel and heartless, especially to their sisters. Macavity was tall, lean, strong and the most powerful Jellicle either of them knew. But despite the knowledge that the two queens he treated the worst were his own flesh and blood he never spoke a civil word to them.  
  
Advancing footsteps outside made both queens sit up, their ears rotating as they searched frantically for any indication it may be the two Tiger mates. Ignoring their bodies protests against moving the hurriedly stood and advanced on the door, half-stumbling half-running. A giggle so soft they barely heard it wavered in the air and neither was surprised to hear a responding shush.  
  
"Deme, Bomba are 'oo two awraight?"  
  
Demeter laughed softly to herself as Bombalurina answered; she could almost see the expression of annoyance on her sister's face.  
  
"Of course we're not y'Pollicles, now will you get us out already?"  
  
Again the giggle as the door clicked and rolled quickly open. The light streaming in caused both queens to wince and cover their eyes in pain. A hand fell on each of their shoulders and a deep voice rumbled softly in their ears.  
  
"Shhh, Teazah 'as some blaind fol's fer yer, now no bloody fidgetin' whaile she puts 'em on awraight?"  
  
Both nodded quickly, their heads barely moving but the other queen saw the brief movement and went swiftly to work. Demeter knew that time was short and the blindfolds would act as both a shield for the eyes, unused to light of any form and a deterrent for any of their brother's Henchcats.  
  
From where she stood she heard Bombalurina grunt softly and fold her arms across her chest. Then she felt the presence behind her and two arms encircled her face, wrapping her eyes in a soft warm material. Demeter wondered vaguely how either of the Tiger mates had managed to keep them warm for so long as she brought her hands up to hold the blindfold in place while the Rumpleteazer tied it up at the back.  
  
"Dere we's go, an' now off we's go, does any of 'ous know where f'blimmin' 'eck we're off ter?"  
  
Again Bombalurina grunted as a strong hand gripped hers firmly forcing her to uncross her arms, Demeter felt a slender one slip into her own and she squeezed it. Demeter went to speak but Bomba's voice cut her off harshly, "Away from this basement anyway," She cursed, "How about that Junkyard ole Cranky's always on about?"  
  
Suddenly Demeter found herself dragged along, her free arm waved wildly behind her and she stepped almost nimbly as she raced over the rocky ground below her feet. She ignored the pain lancing through her footpads, as again she couldn't resist a smile at the curses the scarlet queen was muttering under her breath. Rumpleteazer's hold never relaxed through the whole journey so Demeter was nothing short of surprised when the Tiger queen dropped it hurriedly.  
  
A mass pile up quickly ensued, Demeter careened into the smaller queen's back, knocking them both over and she felt her breath whoosh out of her chest as one then two bodies landed on top of her. From beneath the pile all Rumpleteazer could do was giggle helplessly and she could feel the body above her begin to chuckle as well. Bringing the blindfold down from her eyes Demeter blinked as the moonlight shone it's soft light all around. One by one the two Jellicles above her peeled themselves off and Demeter felt two arms encircle her waist and lift her up off the still laughing Teazer.  
  
From where she lay, still cradled in the Tiger Tom Mungojerrie's arms she could see a small princess backing away from them slowly. Black and orange stripes adorned her back and her chest and muzzle were a soft creamy color. Across her head fur alternate black and orange smudges completed her look. As Rumpleteazer got up rather awkwardly to her feet she moved in the direction of the little princess. For all her small size she managed to back away faster before coming up against a wall. She gave a small whimper of fear and her voice come out in a weak plea,  
  
"Oh 'eavyside don' let 'em hurt me."  
  
Demeter struggled down from Mungojerrie's arms and moved to stand next to Rumpleteazer who had stopped a few feet from the cowering princess. Mungojerrie quickly joined her, his eyes speaking louder than his voice could his unspoken message, one that Demeter herself was wondering. It was Bombalurina however who voiced the question as she went over and draped herself almost regally on top of an old case.  
  
"What 'are' you doing girlfriend? Can't you see she's scared out of her fur?"  
  
A smile cracked over Teazer's face as she held out a hand towards the princess in front of her. Her normally rakish voice dropped to a soothing whisper as she edged closer.  
  
"Don' wo'y Etcy, its on'y me Teazah."  
  
The hand that had gone over her face dropped down and two bright green eyes blinked from behind them. Her pupils grew larger as she moved closer so that she was standing almost nose to nose with the Tiger queen. After standing there staring at each other for a long time Demeter cleared her throat catching their attention.  
  
"Who in the Basements is Etcy?" She asked. Both females in front of her broke into gales of laughter, holding each other up in their arms. Tears streamed down Rumpleteazer's face as she helped the smaller Jellicle over too where Deme stood with her mate.  
  
"Now wha's th'big 'dea tal'in laike us?" She said sternly although her eyes twinkled with amusement. "'er names Etce'era nuffin' more an nuffin' less 'scept oi call 'er Etcy fer short."  
  
The princess giggled again and shook a stern hand at Rumpleteazer. "Are 'oo still con'radictin' yerself all a taime Teazah? 'Ou used t'do it a awful lot ba' at 'ome wiv mum."  
  
"Oh cut the cackle you idiots, can't you see we have a Junkyard to find before ole Mac gets us?" All eyes turned upwards to where Bombalurina had gone into a defensive stance. She was crouched down on the ground with her hands just touching her feet. Her ears were flicked forward although they kept turning briefly. Brilliant white teeth bared themselves in the moonlight and the fur on her back were standing up straight like a Pollicle's.  
  
Mungojerrie growled as an unfamiliar scent drifted on the breeze from a nearby gate and he hastily shoved the other three behind him. Bombalurina sprung neatly down and come to a stop next to the huge Tom her fangs glistening. Teazer was about to voice her anger at not being allowed to fight when a black and gold hand clamped firmly over her mouth. A growl to rival Jerrie's own came from the other side of the gate making Demeter wince.  
  
Two blue eyes materialised in front of them quickly joined by another set of equally blue ones. From out of the shadows two Toms walked towards them boldly. The larger was a tall, lean silver Tabby with a white bib and muzzle and his face was contorted in anger. The smaller while less dominant in frame was no less formidable as Mungojerrie began to back down at the white sparkles forming around his black hands. All black in color apart from a white bib and face the small Tom seemed almost as angry if not more.  
  
Etcetera, the small princess between Teazer and Deme, gave a squeal of joy and raced between the barricaded Mungo and Bomba had formed. The silver Tom bared his teeth and shoved her behind his back as the black and white raised his paws. Then Rumpleteazer squealed, though a squeal of rage, and made to run for the small princess. Tiger striped arms encircled her waist however and she found herself being tackled to the ground.  
  
Over and over they rolled, Teazer struggling helplessly in her mate's strong arms as she tried to get away. From where she had her face buried in Mungojerrie's chest, Teazer caught a glimpse of the silver Tabby's face as it grew even angrier. With a roar he lunged and forcibly dragged Mungojerrie away from her while the black and white held her arms at her side. She fought the urge to scream when she heard the silver Tom's words.  
  
"Leave her alone, and the rest of them. You and that scarlet bitch can get and leave these three behind."  
  
Throwing Mungojerrie towards Bombalurina the silver Tom moved towards Demeter. Hissing she crouched down low, claws extended. Ignoring the feeble attempts to escape his grasp the Tom moved the thin Deme to where Etcetera sat. The black and white Tom was having a little more difficulty. Struggling to break free, Teazer scratched and bit her captor at every possible moment. Sharp fangs and teeth drew blood on his arms, chest and face but he ignored them.  
  
Pointing an extended claw in the direction they had come the silver Tabby placed himself between the three females and Mungo and Bomba. Bombalurina's lip was curled up in anger and distaste but Mungojerrie's eyes reflected fear and sadness. Rumpleteazer began to sob as a black arm covered her mouth preventing her from speaking. Both Tiger's began to shiver as they were dragged further apart and the strong front Jerrie had been putting on crumbled as he fell to the ground. Identical moans escaped their lips, both smothered by fur.  
  
"Belo'ed."  
  
The silver Tom's ears pricked up as he slowly looked from both Rumpleteazer to Mungojerrie and back again. His lips, thin with distaste, straightened out and his forehead creased. Scratching his head he opened his lips again and again. The black and white Tom however let Rumpleteazer go, easing her to the ground.  
  
"What?" He said quietly, eyes wide as he looked up at the larger Tom.  
  
Bombalurina, normally strong and calm, stomped her way over to where the black and white had Teazer's head cradled in his lap. One scarlet hand extended and slapped him soundly on the cheek before lifting the Tiger queen up and helping her too where Mungojerrie had started sobbing. She sat them down together, hissing at the tears streaming down both their cheeks in disgust before turning her attention back to the two unknown Toms.  
  
"They said beloved y'thick bloody Pollicles, although I'm sure brutes like you wouldn't understand the meaning of that." Fear washed over Bomba's white face as a scarlet hand flew to her mouth. Gold eyes opened wide and her ears went back. "Un, un, unless you work for Macavity. Oh Heavyside you do don't you?" By now she had edged her way around the two to where Demeter sat with Etcetera and she quickly pulled them both to their feet. "Come on Sis, Etcy, we're getting out of here."  
  
"Wait..." The black and white Tom held up hand making them all stop what they were doing. Teazer even giggled later that a tear stopped halfway down her face. "We don't work for him, in fact we thought you did and were taking Etcetera." Rumpleteazer giggled nervously as the other three shook their heads.  
  
"Of course we don't work for that monster, I mean look at us." Bombalurina said sarcastically although her heart was somersaulting.  
  
Both queens did look a mess. Their contrasting fur was matted and dirty, filled with the dust and grime from their old cell. Demeter's black and gold body was thin making her seem even tinier than she really should have been. But Bombalurina's short scarlet fur barely hid her gaunt frame, which revealed to the others pain, her ribs and the bones of her arms and legs. She was thin beyond imagining. Her green eyes burned brightly, almost feverishly. Demeter choked back a sob as Bomba released her grasp on her hand. The tall queen slid to the ground softly and a moan escaped her lips, parched from lack of water.  
  
"Everlasting Cat she's fainted!" The silver Tabby rushed to the fallen scarlet queen's side and eased her gently into his arms. As he straightened he barely hid his surprise at the lightness of her body. Tears were streaming freely down Demeter's face now and she let the Tiger mates lead her in the direction the two Toms were going with her sister. From where she stood next to Rumpleteazer, Etcetera waved a paw in the direction of the two.  
  
"Th'bla' an' whaite one is Mist'fflees, alfough we all calls 'im Misto fer shor'. An' Mista cool and suave is Mun'ustrap, dey bruvvers."  
  
"Jus' laike yer my li'l Sis aye Etcy?" 


	2. Family Ties

A Few Moons Later..........  
  
Demeter opened her eyes and sat up groggily. Next to her the scarlet queen grunted and rolled over, colliding with the wall of their lair. A hand instantly flew to her hip and she rubbed it ruefully, fully awake now.  
  
"Jeez Deme, y'know how to wake a girl up don't ya?" She complained but her voice was rich with laughter. Both queens had filled out now though Bombalurina was still to thin for Demeter's liking. Her fur too, once short and ill kempt, was now longer, lusher and more vibrant. She almost glowed.  
  
Running a paw across her body self-consciously, Demeter felt her fur. She knew she'd never match her sister now. But the black fur laced with gold was catching the eye of more than one Tom. Demeter blushed visibly, her ears laying flat and her eyelids dropping. It didn't escape Bomba's notice and before Demeter could blink the scarlet queen was sitting cross- legged in front of her. One scarlet hand rested easily on her own knee; the other on Demeter's black and gold one. Her green eyes flicked back and forth as she read her sister's face. Demeter couldn't hide anything from Bomba for long.  
  
"Ok sweetie, who is it this time? Not Pouncy again?" Bombalurina fluttered her eyelashes coyly, "Us sister must do something to that Tom, did you see the way he was positively drooling all over me at the Ball?" Demeter's memory flashed back. Soon after they had arrived at the Junkyard, escorted by Mistoffelees and Munkustrap, the Jellicles had what they called a Ball. It was one of the scariest times of her life, almost. Mixed with the fun, dancing and singing, the Ball provided her with the most thrilling time she had ever had.  
  
"Hey Earth to Deme... Are you listening?" Demeter blinked and refocused her eyes. Bombalurina was leaning forward and waving a paw in front of her face. If Demeter wasn't mistaken she looked concerned.  
  
"Sorry Bomba, just remembering something."  
  
"Yeah, trippin' more like it." Both queens laughed, enjoying the peaceful moment together they had. Coupled with the endless questions from the other Jellicles and the secret rendezvous they needed with the Tiger mates it wasn't often they had a moment's peace. None of them had wanted to reveal the truth about themselves so Rumpleteazer, her quick mind delving over facts that wouldn't quite fit and changing their whole lives, instantly fabricated a story. For that they were all thankful, but questions always came up that they couldn't answer.  
  
----  
  
A normal autumn night in the Junkyard, gold, crimson, yellow and scarlet leaves lay scattered on the ground and amongst the junk, tossed there after harsh winds of the day had died down. The Junkyard was ablaze with color and the leaves would turn the Junkyard into a playground for the princesses and young Toms when they emerged.  
  
For the moment though they lay together contentedly in a mound of multi-colored fur, using each other's body warmth to provide a shield against the biting wind. In the centre of the group a small black and scarlet princess lay curled up around herself, one hand flung casually over a tiger striped hip.  
  
She was restless and her lips kept moving ever so slightly, her warm, sweet breath clouding in the air. The princess winced and went stiff but a sudden screech woke her up instantly. Rumpleteazer, the tiger queen who shared the princesses' lair with them, was sitting up with her leg stretched out behind her awkwardly and was trying to clean off the blood staining her fur.  
  
"Wha' was fat fer?" Teazer demanded, her babyish features showing her anger but they just as quickly twisted into a smile. Throwing an arm around the black and scarlet's shoulders she drew the shivering princess into a comforting embrace. "Were 'ou dreamin' 'bout 'Lonzo Jemi?" She asked coyly, stroking the head that was buried in her shoulder.  
  
Straightening out her black mane Jemima scowled, but her pale amber eyes showed nothing but amusement at her friend's straightforwardness. A groan and a giggle from the white, black and rust pile next to them announced Electra and Etcetera were awake. A black head stuck up from the now small pile and Electra stated in her usual blunt voice,  
  
"I'd hate t'see what you were doing to him then Honey."  
  
"Oh I wasn't dreaming about 'Lonzo honest" The black and scarlet princess said hurriedly but at the incredulous looks from the other three she conceded with ears flat in embarrassment, "Well maybe a little. But it was about someone else really." Now Etcetera joined the conversation, rubbing her eyes sleepily she curled around her sister Rumpleteazer's legs and rested her chin on her arms in her customary fashion,  
  
"Oo were it fen? Aww come on tell us," She pouted dramatically at the grinning princesses "Puleeze!"  
  
"Well if your sure, it's a long story you know." Jemima warned as she rubbed heads with Electra who had come to sit next to her. Rumpleteazer started clapping her hands and grinning uncontrollably,  
  
"Ooh a sto'y I luvs a goo' sto'y, tell it puleeze ducks."  
  
Despite being the youngest princess Jemima was considerably more mature than the rest of them, including Rumpleteazer who was already considered a queen by the tribe. Now she smiled indulgently at the tiger queen's happy attitude, it would be a different matter thought when she heard the story.  
  
"Okay sweetie, but I'm warning you it's not pretty…"  
  
----  
  
Cold is a ruthless thing; it beats down every resistance after awhile chilling animals and people alike to the bone. Jellicles are no different and on a night like tonight the Jellicles of the Junkyard with families welcomed the roaring fires and warm beds they so often tried to avoid. For the rest though, the little warmth they got from each other and the closed in spaces they so desperately sought out was barely enough.  
  
For the older Jellicles the cold brought pain, with friends and family few and far between in their older years they had little comfort to gain from the others around them. Joints ached with every fresh gust of wind or rain and by morning some would be so frozen they couldn't move. Such was the life of a yard Jellicle, as they called themselves, when it was hot it was so hot they could barely breathe in the humidity and when it was cold each breath bought only pain.  
  
One Jellicle alone had the kind gifts of their god, the 'Everlasting Cat', and she was the envy of the rest. Her thick coat was plenty warmth against the biting wind and her skills in magic and healing helped her control what little cold managed to get through. It was because of this on one such chilly night when all was darker with the lack of moon and clouds covering what stars could be seen through the village's lights that the queen was out.  
  
This queen was not an ordinary queen in more ways than her thick coat and magical abilities, she was known as the Glamour Cat. Reputed far and wide for her beautiful white and black coat that shimmered in the moonlight. Grizabella. No one knew where she come from, or even why she chose the harsh conditions of the Junkyard as her home but she was there and that is all that mattered.  
  
Snow drifted gently to the ground, hemming in the Jellicles seeking refuge amongst the junk on either side of the black and white queen and regardless of the flakes melting under the thick coat she trekked on. Grizabella had only one place she wanted to be in mind and nobody or nothing would stop her reaching the destination she so wanted to arrive at. From ahead of her a pile, taller than all the others in the surrounding area, loomed up midst the gloom. Here she was going, and her beloved she would find.  
  
Shifting aside an old box that sheltered the entrance to the lair below Grizabella paid little heed to the paw prints beside her, leading in and out. Her frame was slight so the hole she made was more than big enough for her to enter. A downhill descent from the top of the pile revealed tunnels leading off in all directions and she could smell each and every Jellicles separate scents but she went down and down, right into the very heart of the pile. One scent evaded her the whole time however; one she would live to regret her entire life.  
  
Darkness enveloped her here, where no opening let in the light from neighboring houses. A faint tendril of air followed her through the tunnel allowing the lair she found herself in enough air so that it never became stuffy. Creeping forward on all fours she moved to where she could sit like she was accustomed to, a Jellicle was different from your normal household cat and the ability to switch from a cat like walk to the upright walk of a human was normal.  
  
"Beloved?" She whispered quietly. Her only reply was the far away crash further up the pile and it was then that the fear she would know for the rest of her life crept into her soul. A sickly sweet smell overwhelmed her senses, choking her and suffocating her so that her only relief was to vomit in the corner of the lair. A faint rasping sound echoed around her and hurriedly she scratched her hand along the floor, blue light bursting up around her like flames that didn't eat at the wood surrounding her.  
  
Another Jellicle lay in the corner; his head slumped backwards and eyes rolled revealing their whites. Blood stained his pure white fur from large gashes down his chest and back. Claw marks raked his sides and his neck and Grizabella's eyes widened in horror. In his arms lay two tiny kittens, her kittens. One silver furred, already showing the markings of a silver Tabby, the other black and white. Both were stained with blood as well and with a howl of dismay she swept the first kitten into her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, oh baby don't leave me." She sobbed into his fur, already turning cold as the life in her arms slipped away from her. Frantically she started rubbing his back with her hands, willing her warmth through them and into his body. The rasping sound started up again as the kitten began to shudder in her strong grasp. Tears of relief fell from her blue eyes and onto his fur, cleaning the blood away slightly. Bringing the kitten up she let him drink her warm milk as she stroked his back gently.  
  
"Oh my Munkus, 'Lonzo, who did this?" She whispered, her voice choked with emotion. A cough behind her brought her attention back to the entrance and to her surprise she found herself faced by three Toms and two queens, ones that would be there to welcome her back when she returned. But for now their faces were stony as they took in the sight before them. Grizabella's snowy white mate lying torn and battered on the floor, blood dripping from his wounds. A kitten lying, mewling frantically beside him, and the black and white queen herself holding the silver kitten tightly in her arms.  
  
The taller Tom shook his head in disbelief and gently pushed three of his companions forward, an orange Tabby Tom a butter Tabby queen and an orange Tabby queen. The butter queen took the silver kitten out of the shivering arms that held him and curled him up into her own while the Tom dragged the black and white queen up and out of the pile. Moving to where the white Tom lay the other queen quickly gathered the black and white kitten into her arms. The last Tom sent a box crashing down on the opening into the lair containing the dead Tom and followed the rest up.  
  
Back outside a cold group sullenly faced Grizabella and the tall Tom stepped forward with one simple command.  
  
"Get out Grizabella, and don't come back." With these harsh and unfeeling words they turned away and headed back inside the Junkyard leaving a weeping black and white queen to stare after them in shock.  
  
----  
  
Rumpleteazer and Electra stared at the black and scarlet princess in front of them in horror. The way she had told the story had brought unbidden tears to their eyes and yet she was sitting there so calm and composed as though it didn't matter. Jemima just sat there stiffly, her small black hand occasionally rubbing across Etcetera's head. The Tiger princess had decided she didn't like the story after all and had forced herself to go to sleep.  
  
"Wow" Electra said after she'd regained her composure somewhat, "That's one Pollicle of a story Jemi, imagine having to go through that."  
  
Jemima nodded and stretched her legs out in front of her, cocooning Etcetera, who had crawled there, under her legs. One hand ran down them, claws extended and raking her fur through. Teazer jumped up and made a rush for the door as though on fire, waving a hand back she managed a half- hearted giggle.  
  
"Oi fink ole Jerrie'd luv 'o 'ear yer sto'y ducks. Blimmin' scared f'willies out 'o me, it'd make 'im raightly pet'rified it would."  
  
The tiger queen was soon back, a huge group of Jellicles behind her. Mungojerrie playfully shoved the princesses around a bit as he got comfortable before the others could get in. The huge tiger striped Tom found himself with his mate in his lap, Electra resting her head in his hip and the still sleeping Etcetera curled up at his feet. Somehow she managed to have a tight hold onto his tail as well but he ignored it as Teazer snuggled up against his chest, purring like an old car.  
  
Rum Tum Tugger, Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter and Munkustrap came in next, the close group settling themselves down next to Mungo and the princesses. Bombalurina ended up with Tugger's head in her lap and Munkustrap behind her his chin resting on her shoulder as he grinned cheekily at her. An older group of Jellicles came in after them, Skimbleshanks leading Jennyanydots in as she gingerly climbed over the pile of legs and arms in an effort to get to the other side.  
  
Jellylorum helped a rather rickety Asparagus in and rather than battling the daunting pile of Jellicles before them they settled themselves to sit at the door with Old Deuteronomy. A rather loud group came in last; the Toms ran straight through the door, leapt across the pile and landed in a mad jumble of legs and arms. Only four Jellicles were missing in the end, the Dark twins, Mistoffelees and Victoria. But knowing the first three Jellicles would come when they were ready they didn't worry. Victoria would be with her family on a night like the one they were having so they all settled down to listen to the story.  
  
Throughout all the noise Jemima had sat still, not moving a whisker after she had finished grooming. Her face was still as hard as stone but her amber eyes showed anguish behind her strong facade. Electra hissed loudly and they all fell silent staring at the black and rust princess that looked so much like Demeter. She pointed a stern claw at Jemima and all eyes went to her, she was staring back at them unblinking, waiting for the word to continue.  
  
"Get on with it babe," Rum Tum Tugger said loudly, his voice bringing laughs from some and groans from others. Bombalurina ruffled his perfect leopard spotted mane fondly, giggling at his growl of anger. She was aware of another presence as Jemima cleared her throat to continue, Pouncival sat next to Munkustrap resting his chin on her other shoulder like the silver Tabby…  
  
----  
  
Many years had passed since Grizabella the Glamour Cat had been thrown out of the tribe; her life had been one of pain and misery. The traumas she had faced and the problems she had to go through were to bloody and sad for anyone to talk about. That part of her life would be remembered in the future by those Jellicles blessed with the knowledge of happiness at the youngest of ages and had an affinity with the moon. It would be a long time before anyone would dream her life; the only comfort she drew from that on her bleak days would be that only those select few would have to dream vividly the same tortures she had to live through.  
  
All through it though she never forgot her tribe, from a distance she watched Munkustrap and Alonzo grow and the two that she knew she couldn't care for when they was born. These kittens were special; the male was a version of Grizabella herself he possessed both her skills in magic and healing, the female completely white like her father. The life they led during the beginning was one of malnourishment and cold nights but finally Grizabella relented.  
  
Under the shadow of night she traveled to the Junkyard, her nervousness transferred to the sleeping kittens in her arms that picked up on every emotion she felt. The male kitten slept fitfully and she had to go slowly, trying to calm both him and herself in and effort to quiet him before they were overheard. Just as the sun was beginning to shine its light over the topmost piles in the Junkyard she arrived at the gates.  
  
Shaking the kittens in her arms she tried to wake them up, both kittens were tiny even for their age and small hands clutched at her fur for protection. She crooned to them softly as she made her way into the Junkyard, the tire was her destination and she needed to get there before anyone else. The black and white kitten whimpered as she stopped him from falling asleep again with a gentle nudge.  
  
"Baby? Mummy's going to leave you now." She said calmly as though it was something that occurred everyday. If he picked up on her sadness he chose to ignore it and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. A white towel appeared in her hands and she hurriedly wrapped her son and daughter up against the morning chill before laying them down in a nook she knew would be safe until the tribe members found them.  
  
"Ok Baby now tell mummy your name before she goes, K?"  
  
"K mummy, my name is Mist'fflees."  
  
"And you sisters?"  
  
"Vit'ria"  
  
"Close enough Baby, now you tell the nice Jellicles your names when they come and… I love you baby."  
  
"Love you mummy."  
  
----  
  
Rumpleteazer was smiling proudly a smug look on her face as she looked around at the other Jellicles she had forcibly dragged in. None of them had wanted to come but now she knew that Jemima had them well and truly hooked with her tale. Shock registered on some faces, sadness on others and in the older couple remorse. That made her almost repent the fact she drew some enjoyment out of this and as Jemima broke out of her spell she shook her head sadly at the rest.  
  
"Teazer told you the first part I'm sure, now do you see why Old Deuteronomy felt so compelled to send Grizabella to the Heavyside Lair." The others all nodded as they held their loved ones close. Maybe it was the fact Jemi couldn't tell them everything or maybe it was the knowledge of who Mistoffelees and Victoria's mother was that made them so mournful and quiet either way they knew they loved her still in their hearts. Etcetera, who had woken up after Electra had hissed stuck her head up again and giggled when she saw Mungo's striped tail in her hands.  
  
"'Oo were tha whaite Tom fough?" She said. Old Deuteronomy shook his head at the other four old Jellicles with him but Jellylorum glared at him. Alonzo went to rise and calm the angry butter Tabby down but Munkustrap restrained him as she walked to where Jemima sat in front of them all.  
  
"I have a little story of my own to tell tonight, one that's a little more cheerful than our little princess', maybe you'll stay awake through this one dear." The last part she addressed to Etcetera and the little princess nodded vigorously ignoring the amused looks the rest exchanged.  
  
----  
  
A litter of three, not very common in Jellicles but nevertheless that is what the queen had. What she looked like doesn't matter because she was your average Alley cat. Her kittens though were a different matter; she had two females and a male. The first female, a Tiger died soon after birth and her mother respectfully gave her a name to take with her into her next life. This kitten she named Etcetera and somehow she knew she would come back in exactly the same form as before. The world was not ready for her tiniest kitten yet.  
  
The second female she named Jellylorum, a motherly butter Tabby that spent her days with the older Jellicles learning all she could about the world and life. This knowledge would do her proud in her latter years and the whole tribe would respect her. How the queen knew this she couldn't say but it was there and for her it was a certainty.  
  
Her Tom was the marvel of them all, pure white he resembled nothing of his mother, being only close to his dead sister in looks for she had the most white. As he grew older he became more elegant in his moves, more kindly in his manners towards others and loving to all he knew. Albert, the others had all though that a strange name for him even as a Jellicle. That name was something a human may have called him but not his own mother.  
  
As the years went by Jellylorum and Albert grew apart and met their mates. Jellylorum with an older Tom by the name of Asparagus and Albert a startlingly beautiful queen by the name of Grizabella. Their coats complemented each other and yet they clashed. The pure white of Albert's coat against Grizabella's black and white coat. Their personalities complemented and clashed as well. Albert's tranquil and sedate view on life calmed the exuberance of his mate. Sometimes time apart was needed to renew their love for each other.  
  
Life was wonderful, they spent many happy days just relaxing in each other's company and playing the occasional trick on the rest of the tribe when the notion took them. Then one summer the 'Everlasting Cat' blessed them with kittens. One pure silver at birth he gradually developed the markings of a silver Tabby that would one day prove to be the envy of some and the love of most. Munkustrap they named him. The other was a black and white Tom, resembling them both only in colors because his coat was patched. They named him Alonzo.  
  
----  
  
Twin tears rolled down his silver face, one in mourning for his father so brutally slain and one for his mother who he had only really known in hatred. The others all moved closer to the distraught silver Tabby, offering their love with comforting words and head rubs. The princesses clambered around his side and purred contentedly as he stroked them one by one on the head. Rumpleteazer too joined the princesses and stayed there until he had quieted. Alonzo was quickly at his side as well and the brothers hugged each other tight  
  
A giggle drew their attention to Etcetera; she was standing now glaring sternly at Munkustrap but it was obvious she was trying not to grin. Holding one hand out in front of her she trilled,  
  
"Cor Mun'us, 'Lonzo. Oi'm yer Aun'ie Cettie, fat's me. Naow 'oo two 'ad bettah start be'avin' yerselves or oi'll teach 'oo some manners, blimmin' 'eck oi will."  
  
Through his tears Munkustrap smiled and drew the now smiling princess down onto his lap and hugged her tight. Jellylorum joined them and sat with her arms around both her nephew and the princess that was her sister reborn.  
  
A shadow at the entrance told of the arrival of another Jellicle but when they looked up the shadow that should so obviously have only been one revealed two. Both small in stature and elegant in their mannerisms they joined the group hugging each other tightly. Mistoffelees holding his sister's white hand tightly in his own black one as they walked closer. The white queen rushed too join her mother in the hug and they all heard Jelly whisper hoarsely.  
  
"My siblings are with me again." 


	3. Survival

"Oi don' know 'ow much lon'er I can keep finkin' up stuff luv. It's makin' me poor ole 'ead 'urt." Rumpleteazer complained bitterly as they made their way slowly through the Junkyard. Mungo placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.  
  
"Oi know Teazah, dem two keep gettin' 'emselves in to raight bloomin' pickles don' fey?" Both knew he was referring to the last time Teazer had to come to Bombalurina's rescue. A smile spread over the Tiger queen's cream colored face and she grinned cheekily up at her mate.  
  
"Did 'oo see 'er face when I said tha' she got all dirty from bein' ascared offah ole Peeke an' run lots and lots till she en'ed up in a mud puddle?" Both chuckled at the memory. As they neared the old tire in the middle of the Junkyard they heard footsteps getting closer. Mungojerrie's ears swivelled back and he thoughtfully stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. The owner stepped to heavily to be either Etcetera or Mistoffelees but definitely too lightly for Rum Tum Tugger. They had both met him upon their arrival and to Mungo's extreme distaste he had instantly made for his mate.  
  
He was still trying to work out whom it could be when the queen next to him squealed and spun around.  
  
"Mun'us!"  
  
The silver Tabby Tom shook his head dismally as he continued towards them. Mungo's customary grin creased his face. He had tried to sneak up on them! Well with Teazer with him no one could do that, Mungojerrie knew for certain. Munkustrap's blue eyes twinkled with amusement as the giddy queen rushed over to him. Running a paw down her back Munkustrap helped her up from where she had tripped.  
  
"Oof silly me." She giggled as she ran back towards Mungo.  
  
That was something else the four of them had to lie about. Rumpleteazer had come across as a head strong queen to begin with but her raw display of anguish when Mungojerrie was taken away from her had made both Mistoffelees and Munkustrap see her as a clingy sort of queen that needed her mate by her side all the time. Unable to shake this image she was forced to play along with until she could prove herself otherwise.  
  
Wrapping the tiny queen up in his arms Jerrie smothered her giggles against his chest. As they continued walking Munkustrap began fiddling with his tail. His whole body showed a nervousness that both Mungo and Teazer had never seen before and he suddenly piped up.  
  
"Wha's wron' gov'nor?"  
  
Munkus dropped his tail as if it was on fire and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"That obvious huh?"  
  
Not known for his subtle Mungo nodded sagely making Munkustrap's smile widen. He slowed down the fast walk he had adopted and stopped. Sitting himself down where he stood he crossed his legs. Head resting in paws Munkustrap watched the two mates settling themselves. Mungojerrie sat down first, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his tail around his ankles. Rumpleteazer matched the silver Tabby's position and sat between her mate's legs, resting back on his chest. One stray hand absently stroked Teazer's arms and head as they waited expectantly.  
  
"Demeter's what's wrong." Munkustrap said sullenly as he peered out from between his hands. The smile on Rumpleteazer's face faded. Sitting up straight she pulled Munkustrap's silver hands away from his face and stared at him.  
  
"She ain't done nuffin' wron' gov'nor. Iffen it were anyone it'd 'ave been me and Jerrie, 'oo know we's best at tha' sorta fing."  
  
Green eyes flashed defiantly at the blue ones opposite. Munkustrap was vaguely aware that Mungo nodded in agreement and his hand on Teazer's arm had stilled.  
  
Rumpleteazer's lip curled, revealing sharp white fangs. Munkustrap knew better than anyone those fangs could inflict pain far worse than anyone else could. It was the Tiger queen's specialty. In the back of his mind he could see a Pollicle blood dripping from its arm through four small holes that Teazer had caused. He shuddered and tried to maintain her gaze.  
  
"Oi 'ope tha' 'oo weren' sayin' tha' me frien' was doin' anyfing offah bad nature. Oi desp'rately don' wan' 'oo taste blood at tha' moment Mun'us."  
  
"Of course not Teazer," Rumpleteazer's eyes narrowed and Munkustrap hastily corrected himself, "Er, Rumpleteazer. It's just that I'm confused you see." Mungojerrie's eyebrow cocked up, a move that didn't fail to escape the silver Tabby's notice and he had to stop himself before he began blubbering on.  
  
"Now 'ow does a smart bloomin' Jelli'le laike 'oo get conf'sed? I fough' it were on'y me tha' did tha, oi did." Mungo said from where he was trying to make Rumple relax again. She was straining against his arms and the wild look in her eyes was unnerving.  
  
"Teazah..." Mungojerrie whispered into her small conical ear urgently, "We's not goin' t'get 'im t'tal' iffen 'oo keep bloody glarin' a' 'im laike tha."  
  
"Well tal' Mistah con'foosed." Rumpleteazer said huffily as she lay back against Mungo's cream colored chest. His strong heartbeat against her back soothed her and she soon dropped the look of pure rage.  
  
"Ok. Er... umm... How in the name of the Everlasting Cat 'am' I going to say this?" He said, the frustration in his voice as evident as the eyebrows creasing on his forehead. Neither the Tiger Tom or the Tiger queen said anything; patiently they sat not moving a whisker.  
  
"She has this umm... you know effect on me." Vainly the silver Tabby searched Mungo's face for any understanding at all; when none registered he averted his eyes and stared at the ground. As he did he missed the amusement starting to twinkle in Jerrie and Teazer's eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, how am I supposed to stay celibate if I keep feeling this way?" Munkustrap, the two mates knew, was to become the Jellicle tribe's leader when Old Deuteronomy traveled to the Heavyside Lair. This according to Jellylorum and Jennyanydots, the tribe's matrons, wasn't too far away. Any Jellicle given that honor was to stay celibate until the time came for them to take up their new position in the tribe. He was also the Head Guardian, protector of the tribe.  
  
"Well Guv" Mungojerrie began, "Oi fink tha' 'oo really need at go an' see tha' ole guy.'em's been frough it ain't 'e?'e'll tell yer wha yer bloomin' well gotta do."  
  
Munkustrap nodded but didn't move. Tilting her head backward Rumpleteazer looked up at her mate with adoring eyes.  
  
"Oo can put fings jus' ta raight way ducks." She giggled. Kissing him firmly on the cheek she smiled chastely as his ears went back.  
  
"Bloomin' 'eck luv, not in fron' o' the Gov'nor."  
  
Scrambling up Rumpleteazer moved over and kissed Munkustrap just as chastely. The cute smile on her face made her even more adorable to Mungojerrie when Munkustrap 'blushed' as well. One hand on her hip and her tail lashing sharply behind her she beckoned with her other hand.  
  
"Fen oi fink tha' we 'as some ravver urg'nt bizziness t' 'tend to don' 'oo?"  
  
As the queen scuttled away, her tail waving seductively Mungojerrie rolled his eyes but the grin on his face betrayed his haste.  
  
"'Oo know 'ow it is wiv wor' guv, no res' fer tha' wicked. Bizzness, always bloody bizzness wiv 'er." Mungojerrie's voice trailed away softly as he retreated after his mate leaving Munkustrap to stare at the ground, willing a hole to open.  
  
----  
  
Night was approaching and the younger members of the Jellicle tribe were playing a fast-paced game of tail-tagging. The two groups were in a huddle discussing tactics. In the centre of the compound an old, torn flag stood upright in the drum they had retrieved after the Ball. On one side, Pouncival, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Plato were planning a show of force to get the flag. The youngest, Pouncival was having serious doubts though.  
  
"I can't do that Addy, honestly you think that just because I can jump off that...."  
  
"Aww quit yer belly aching kiddo. If you can't manage it I'm sure Plato will." Admetus said bitterly as he hurriedly scratched out some markings on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, we need Misto out for the count quick smart if we plan on beating him and the girls." Tumble added as he practiced a roll along the ground. Plato chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked over too where he knew the 'others' were planning a similar attack. Among them was his mate, Vicki. It had taken a lot of convincing to make her realise that in her condition she needed to be as little physical as possible. Everlasting Cat her condition! After the Jellicle Ball both were stunned and excited to realise that the white queen was pregnant and expecting their kitten.  
  
"Hey, Earth to Plato." Admetus said. After the arrival of the Tiger mates that was fast becoming a common phrase and to be honest it was starting to irritate Plato. Slapping away the hand Tumblebrutus was waving in his face he turned back around to stare at the others.  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
Admetus looked at his friend with raised eyebrows as Tumble darted back. Plato had never said a harsh word to his best friend let alone hit him.  
  
"I said, are you ready?" Tumblebrutus said. He was nursing his hand, which was seeping blood slightly from small scratches along his palm. Plato threw his arms around Tumble's shoulders and led him off in the direction of the flag. Admetus shook his head as Pouncival went to rush by and join them.  
  
"Oh no you don't little brother; they have things they need to sort out."  
  
Following at a safe distance both Admetus and Pouncival pranced about like kittens. They hadn't played a good game of tail-tag in a while.  
  
----  
  
In the centre of the other group Mistoffelees was kneeling on the ground. Behind him Victoria had a hand resting on his back as she lent over. Etcetera and Electra sat cross-legged in front of them both, playfully tussling. On the ground, the magic cat had made markings like the 'boys' had done. Circles, squares, lines and triangles dotted what looked like the Junkyard and Misto was busily explaining it to them.  
  
"That" He said, indicating the triangle closest to the flag, "Is where we'll all meet if we make it past their guards." A 'guard' was a member of the other team put in place to tag the other players' tails and put them out of the game. A guard wasn't allowed to capture the flag but they had more freedom than the scouts did. Electra and Misto were the guards of their team but it wasn't known who the other guards were.  
  
"Cettie, cover Vicki at all costs. Work out their guards and stay clear. 'Leccy, you go after the scouts and I'll trail these two and capture their guards." Swiping a foot over the ground Mistoffelees scattered the markings and rose upwards. From around the corner Rumpleteazer pranced, followed immediately by Mungojerrie. Both came to a halt in a cloud of dust as Teazer threw herself down next to Etcetera.  
  
"'Ey dere lil Sis, wotcha playin?" She asked breathlessly, having only just seen the markings before they were dissipated. Etcetera grinned toothily as she tugged gently on the Tiger queen's ears.  
  
"Tail'taggin' wotcha fink we'd be playin'? Ain't nuffin' bettah fen it, there ain't." Returning the affection to the white Tiger princess, Teazer rolled down and over onto her back. Eyes pleading she pouted up at her mate.  
  
"Uh, uh Teazah. Fere ain't not blimmin' ways oi'm goin' ta play fat. 'Oo know oi a'ways get beated." He said shaking his head. Mistoffelees nodded in agreement.  
  
"We've already worked out the teams anyway, but we could do with some spectators."  
  
"What's this about spectators?" Demeter, Bombalurina and the Burmese queen Cassandra came around the same place as the Tiger mates had. Looking at the assembled group, then over towards where the flag could be seen fluttering in the breeze they settled down languidly.  
  
"Ooh a game" Cassandra chortled sarcastically, "I haven't played a game in soo long." Electra held up a hand and started counting off her claws. After running out of claws she scratched her head. Staring up at the Burmese with a blank face the black and gold princess said,  
  
"Never actually Cassie. You just don't play do you?"  
  
Glaring at the little princess sitting in front of her Cassandra tilted her head on one side. A smile crept over her exotic features and opening her mouth she called loudly,  
  
"Come and see the game everyone!"  
  
As if on cue Jellicles arrived from all different directions, talking noisily amongst themselves. It wasn't long before every capable Jellicle was assembled, except Bustopher Jones who still wouldn't associate with the 'second rate' citizens.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Mistoffelees shouted. A calm fell over them all and he smiled smugly. From over the other side of the Junkyard someone started caterwauling and Cettie with the loudest voice responded with her own. Hands clamped down over ears as she started grinning from ear to ear. Again she caterwauled and raced off. Misto, Vicki and Electra followed leaving the others to watch stunned.  
  
"I forgot how this game began." Jennyanydots said as she grabbed Jellylorum's white hand in her own and the two matrons trotted off after them.  
  
----  
  
Hot, weary and breathless but happy the Jellicles sat down in front of the tire. It had proved to be a harder game than any they had played before and tired didn't begin to describe how they felt. For the first time the 'boys' team had won, Plato capturing the flag. Now Victoria lay stretched out in front of him, head resting in his lap. The flag was covering her stomach and she was playing with it, the black material contrasting against her white fur.  
  
At his shoulder Tumblebrutus lay stretched out over an old cereal box. His head resting in his hands he watched the pair contentedly. The other Jellicles were in their own little groups, holding murmured conversations. For the moment though the trio were happy to sit silently. Plato massaged his mate's shoulders, enjoying her purrs. Occasionally Tumble would wipe a hand over his head, cleaning his dusty fur.  
  
Plato's face remained blank but his eyes darted from each Jellicle to the next. When he was certain that no one was paying any attention to them he looked back and upwards at Tumblebrutus. Fear was written on his face, Tumble could tell he knew something he shouldn't and it was threatening to take the older Tom over. Rubbing his head up against his best friends he smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Tumble" Plato began, "I want, I want you to take good care of my baby for me."  
  
Ears flicking forwards, Tumble lent in closer so that he could whisper in Plato's ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vicki, look after her for me." Plato said sadly, voice breaking.  
  
"But why? I mean you're not going anywhere are you?" Tumble said. His voice went up a few octaves earning him some stares from the others. Lowering his voice again he asked, "Tell me why?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere as such, I'll always be here. In body. But Macavity's coming tonight, my dream told me I would not live to see tomorrow's sunrise."  
  
Tumblebrutus stared. And stared. For so long that Plato was beginning to show fear again and his eyes searched urgently for the Dark Mates. They sat near the old clock, heads together and smiling at him. Both nodded together, mimicking each other's movements so that Plato couldn't tell who led. Before he could turn back Tumblebrutus had his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Tears soaked both their fur and now Plato didn't mind the looks others gave him. Instead he said simply.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
----  
  
Outside the Junkyard a group of figures lay face down on the ground before a tall ginger Tom. Macavity was planning another attack, one that would prove to be his last. The Jellicles behind him all resembled each other so closely it was difficult to tell them apart. Jet black fur tinted scarlet in places covered their tall muscular bodies. It was long and thick, matted against their bodies like their leader. None of them rose their faces to look at the lean Tom in front of them, instead choosing wisely to remain grovelling.  
  
"Snout, Squeazer, Tawny. Get your Toms out there and ready. Growler, I want your lot to follow me in got it?" Macavity ordered briskly as he began counting off his fingers. This was the eight time in two moons he had attempted a raid on the Junkyard Jellicles and he knew for once he wouldn't leave without spilling blood. The four indicated Toms stood up and brushed down their fur. After them row upon row of Jellicles emerged from the surrounding area and moved off with their prospective leader. A score remained, led by the largest of Macavity's Henchcats.  
  
"Right then, lets go get 'em." The 'Napoleon of Crime' bellowed. Every Jellicle cheered loudly, hands pumping the air as they advanced. Near the back a small queen, black like the rest but with no other markings besides a white tick on her ear, hung in the shadows. Eyes twinkling and a smile creeping over her mouth.  
  
"Well my dear" She murmured quietly, "I'll make sure your mine next time I'm sure."  
  
----  
  
Tumblebrutus and Plato had alerted the rest of the Jellicles of Macavity's raid and the queens were quickly scattered. Out of all of them only Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer remained, both hardened fighters in their own ways. They knew they were outranked as the shouting began but a feeling of grim determination swept over them all. From up the top of a nearby pile a smoky voice drifted down.  
  
"Stay strong my friends, hold them off as long as you can and all will be fine."  
  
"As fine as can be." Plato added as they saw Tantomile retreating. Coricopat smiled up at his mate's disappearing back and was rewarded with a wave.  
  
"I am sorry." He told Plato solemnly. Nearest the front, Munkustrap stood tall with Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo flanking each side. The three brothers, Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival stood just behind them, facing outwards. Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Coricopat and Plato took up the end side. In the middle, Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer stood back to back, tails flicking spasmodically. Mungo stood with them so they formed a triad that was capable of darting in and out quickly.  
  
The invaders quickly arrived, only Growler's score could be seen. Out in the front Macavity stood leering at the small force. Their twelve was still outnumbered by nearly two-to-one. The steely glares Munkustrap and the others sent in Macavity's direction made some of the black Jellicles flinch and glance away but Macavity grinned insanely. Ears flattened against heads as the black Jellicles began to move again.  
  
"Eavysaide, Oi fergot 'ow many bloody thugs 'e 'ad" Mungojerrie muttered earning a glance from Alonzo. Catching himself in time Mungo's green eyes stared impassively back at the black and white Tom's blue ones. Out of the corner of his mouth though he whispered,  
  
"Dere are 'eaps more fough ain't there Teazah?"  
  
The Tiger queen nodded gravely as her eyes darted around; she could easily pick the places where Mac would hide the rest of his force.  
  
"Oi 'spect tha' bloody bas'ard Taw'y'll be ovah in tha' bleedin' paile." One hand shot out, indicating the old wrecked car furthermost away from them; "E alays were a raight wimp."  
  
A hand landed on her shoulder making her jump and she stared wildly around. Mungo nuzzled her cheek comfortingly mouthing a quick 'sorry'. Bombalurina eyed her curiously, lips curved up unsure whether to smile at the smaller queen's jumpiness or not.  
  
"Latah." She said, a wave of calm washing over her. Inside though she knew the black Tom in question would have to be taken out, something she dreaded.  
  
By now Macavity's Henchcats had slammed into the Jellicles weak defences. From where he stood Munkustrap could see Macavity retreating into the shadows even though his voice wavered near.  
  
"Get 'em boys, leave none of the scum living."  
  
Cold rage bubbled up inside and with a roar Munkus threw a closed fist into one black Tom's face. The resounding crack and blood starting to ooze from a smashed nose told him instantly he had performed his ultimate sin.  
  
Munkustrap hated violence of any sort and the knowledge he had killed another Jellicle made him feel sick. As he began to slide to the ground he saw Alonzo's arm dart towards him. His vision began to swim before his very eyes and the last thing he remembered was the sickening crunch beneath him and the pain lancing through his body.  
  
----  
  
As Macavity's force was continually mown down Plato could feel himself weakening. He could feel his mate's brother Mistoffelees providing raw energy for them all but it was doing him little. Around him black Jellicles littered the ground and he could hear his friends starting to pant with exertion. After Munkustrap had collapsed the Junkyard Jellicles had retreated to more stable territory where Misto, Cassie, Jemi and the Dark twins could help them.  
  
Now they were cornered. Above them only Misto and Cassie could be seen. Jemima and Tantomile had retreated as well, hiding amongst the rubbish around them. Their presence could still be felt but every Jellicle there knew they couldn't be seen. Dawn was drawing nearer now and tears had begun to stream freely down Plato's cheeks. Turning slightly he could see Tumble. The other Tom was still going strong but amidst the blood on his face from a claw mark Plato knew there were tears as well.  
  
Then everything happened in slow motion. Up above he heard Mistoffelees and Cassandra's collective gasps and he glanced around. There hiding amongst a box of rags was a black queen, one ear ticked with white. Her face was solemn but he could read the expression of love burning fiercely in her eyes. Not her. He thought madly, anyone but her.  
  
"Everlasting Cat it is her." Plato moaned as she extracted herself from the box.  
  
"Yes my love." A smoky voice whirled around him, "And I've come to show you the way."  
  
Next to him Coricopat grimaced as the piercing copper eyes of the queen entered his thoughts. He heard Tantomile scream in agony as the black queen moved closer to the group. No one else noticed her and even to the magical cats she drifted in and out of their vision. She was as smoky as her voice, wreathed in a cloud of grey. A ringing sound echoed in their heads and Coricopat's black hands went instantly to his head.  
  
From far away they all heard Tugger's voice calling to them. They had a faint sense of all action around them ceasing and Coricopat wondered vaguely why. Plato stood straight and tall, his head held high and shoulders back. Regality surrounded him as he stared the queen in front of him down, at least tried to. She matched his stance as she stood before him, copper eyes ablaze with fire.  
  
"And now" She whispered breathlessly. A black hand drifted upwards to Plato's throat. As she touched it her claws flicked outwards, piercing the skin. Again Tantomile screamed and was joined by Jemima.  
  
A streak of white and orange hurtled itself towards the black queen, howling in pain. Victoria? As Plato slid gently to the ground the princess slammed into the black queen's back. Claws raked her back furiously, unrelenting. It was then Coricopat caught her eye, pale green ones. Not blue like Victoria's. The fur across her back was orange and black too. Etcetera stared back at him wild-eyed. As the black queen beneath her slumped to the ground beside Plato the Tiger princess released her hold and vanished.  
  
----  
  
Victoria's scream rent the air as the queens and princesses moved out of hiding. The Jellicles only casualty lay side by side with the queen who had killed him. A smile was creased over the queen's face and one black hand crushed Plato's own. Feverously she tried to pull the fingers encircling Plato's hand away but Alonzo shook his head. Gently he gathered the weeping queen into his arms and hugged her tight.  
  
"Shh sister" He crooned, "She paid the price for her actions."  
  
Coricopat and Tantomile stood off to one side, heads bent together. Their lips fluttered briefly as they whispered a silent prayer. Munkustrap sat below them, head cradled in Rumpleteazer's lap as she wiped the blood from his face. No one smiled. No one cried, numbness swept over each of them. Etcetera strode in then, the blood Coricopat had seen staining her paws was gone. And he didn't speak up.  
  
Tantomile did though, "Plato must have taken her with him." She lied, gold eyes hooded to hide them. When Tanto lied her pupils dilated and anyone could tell the difference. Now though none of them noticed. Slowly the Jellicles followed Alonzo, still carrying Vicki in his arms, to where the Dark twins stood. Settling themselves down in front they bowed their heads. Now the time had come that they had spoke so fervently about.  
  
A nimbus of white light appeared behind them. Two figures stood together, hands linked. Victoria sobbed gently into her brother's fur. Mistoffelees and Munkustrap moved to her side and together they formed a living link. Both her twin and older brothers lending her their comfort. Coricopat and Tantomile rose and kneeled before the light, hands held upwards to it.  
  
"You have come at last my friends. We are afraid we didn't have time to tell them though, this may prove taxing on them all."  
  
The two figures focused and the Jellicles found they were facing a Tom and a queen. To Rum Tum Tugger's delight the Tom resembled him closely, without the mane however. Fluffing his own mane importantly Tugger grinned smugly, that was his pride and joy. The queen was different; black and white fur adorned her body striped like a Tabby's. If one were to give it a name she would be a black Tabby, but they all knew it was impossible. At least so they thought.  
  
Hands extended outwards to the kneeling Dark twins, drawing them back to their feet. A silent message passed between them. Tantomile turned, her smoky voice drifting out over them all.  
  
"My friends, the time has come to return home." The need to explain more compelled Coricopat to continue.  
  
"These are our family, from our homeland. The queen you see before you is Selene, named after the moon. The Tom, Bristol, his father named him so after a long discussion my father had with him about this place."  
  
For once Rum Tum Tugger accepted something, maybe it was the difference no one really knew but he moved forward to kneel before them as the Dark twins had done. His face was grave as he went down. Cassandra and Jemima soon followed, then after sharing brief glances the rest came as well. A voice whispered in their heads.  
  
"Good my friends, now you may all come home."  
  
The white nimbus before them grew larger, enfolding them in its wake. After it disappeared no trace was left of the former inhabitants except Plato's body still lying stretched out next to the unknown black queen. 


	4. Homecoming

Sitting up groggily Tumblebrutus looked around. For a brief moment his vision swam before his eyes, distorting everyone and everything. Everyone? Shaking his head furiously the brown and white patched stared at his friends and family. They all lay together as one group, paws touching as though for support. Hands went to his eyes and he rubbed them, hard. He couldn't be seeing this.  
  
The Jellicles were clothed. His friends, Munkustrap, Demeter, all of them clothed. Even his brothers were. Glancing down at himself he jumped up as though on fire. He was dressed as well. As he began to pace furiously the other Jellicles stretched and woke up, their startled cries showing him they had noticed the same thing.  
  
"Heavyside" Electra gasped as she fingered the light material of her own clothes. Four different styles of clothes, separating them each from another. One group had congregated together nearest the door and this Tumble found he looked to first. Amongst them stood Coricopat and Tantomile. The rest of the group was made up of Cassandra, Jemima, Victoria and Mistoffelees.  
  
The queens and Jemi were dressed in long white robes adorned with gold trimming and leaves stitched in. A cord made of a white material threaded with gold was tied loosely around their waist. Cassie, Vicki and Jemi were both staring in wonder at the long poles capped with a gold and silver cat head they held in their hands. Tantomile was merely smiling.  
  
Coricopat and Mistoffelees were holding a hurriedly whispered conversation, which from the way Misto was pointing at himself was about their clothes. Both Toms wore a robe similar to the queens with out the slit up the side made of grey material darker than the queens did. Where the queens was hemmed with gold theirs was silver and they held the same poles in their hands. The rich dark wood tightly clasped.  
  
The next group was made up of some of the more 'academic' members of the tribe. Deuteronomy, Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Exotica, Asparagus and Electra. What surprised Tumble even more was that Deuteronomy was no longer old, the same with the two matrons and Asparagus. All four were youthful and they seemed well pleased with themselves. A soft brown cloak covered a short white dress-like cloth. The bottom was hemmed in jagged lines and trimmed with the same brown material. A brown cowl adorned the Tom's heads whilst a white cape covered the females.  
  
Tumblebrutus found himself a member of the third group, along with his brothers Admetus and Pouncival. Alonzo and Munkustrap stood side-by- side heads bent together in a whispered conversation. Tugger and Skimble lounged on the floor, content to enjoy a brief rest after their previous exertions. Their clothes were far less elaborate and Tumble was surprised again to find himself armed. A white shirt covered their backs and they wore black pants. On a thick belt hung two swords apiece, in a concealed scabbard. The first two groups wore sturdy sandal type shoes but Tumble's group wore boots and on further inspection he found a dagger in each.  
  
One final group, the most formidable looking of them all. But absolutely stunning and Tumblebrutus felt a wave of awe wash over him. Here he knew to expect the remaining Jellicles. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat together on the ground staring at each other in equal awe. Bomba and Deme were excitedly discussing their clothes, something Tumble found hard to ignore. Etcetera sat with them, a look of pure defiance etched on her delicate features.  
  
Mungo and Rumple both wore clothes similar to what Tumble had decided to call the guardians except they wore a black, hooded cloak around the shoulders. It was easy to see they could conceal numerous things. No swords hung on their belts but Tumble could see the hilt of two daggers in their boots.  
  
Bombalurina and Demeter made up the more stunning part of this group. Both wore white gowns like the priestesses, something else he had decided, but slits ran up each side and the material hugged their bodies. The neckline dropped considerably down their chests revealing more than they should. Just watching them made the brown and white Tom pant. Strappy sandals that looked as though they wouldn't last the night covered their feet. As Bombalurina shifted slightly Tumble caught sight of metal strapped to her thigh. Daggers. They were both armed as well.  
  
Etcetera was what made them formidable. Wreathed in flowing black material the white markings on her body were concealed well. What Tumble couldn't see was the weaponry. Not only was her body concealed but also underneath the free-flowing material she hid weapons that most wouldn't know how to use. Her face had taken on an angry scowl as Coricopat and Tantomile moved towards her.  
  
**Hello my dear** Came Tantomile's smoky voice in her head making her scowl deepen.  
  
**Uh uh little assassin. You showed you true colors now let them air for once.** Coricopat laughed.  
  
----  
  
"I do hope they were ready for this beloved" The black Tabby sighed. Sitting on the ground in front of her a black and gold Tom purred luxuriously as she brushed his mane out. Both were dressed similarly to the way the priests and priestesses were dressed, as Tumble had called them.  
  
"Of course they are my dear, our little assassin didn't take to kindly to it though."  
  
Both chuckled. The door opposite swung open and the Dark twins drifted in.  
  
Bowing low before them Tantomile and Coricopat waited until the Tom ordered them to rise. Both smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, but our fathers held the same decorum. We feel the need to uphold it." Coricopat apologised as he settled himself down on one of the large cushions scattered around. Unlike the room they had been in previously, which had as little furnishings as possible to prevent everything being to much at once, this one was furnished lavishly.  
  
Tantomile settled herself against his side, head resting on his hip. Placing the brush down next to her the black Tabby, Selene smiled fondly at the pair. They had all waited a long time to greet each other like this and the feelings cris crossing between them were overwhelming. Impulsively Selene jumped up and hugged Tanto fiercely. Coricopat smiled indulgently until he found himself similarly engulfed by Bristol.  
  
"Shall I call them in Selene?" Tantomile asked when they had all returned to their former seats. The black Tabby nodded a ghost of a smile on her face. Eyes unfocused as the Dark queen mentally called the other Jellicles through and it wasn't long before they all piled in. Tugger and Munkustrap led the way and upon seeing Bristol, Tugger gave a shout.  
  
"Hey, I remember you." He exclaimed.  
  
The smile never left the unmaned Tom, and if the others were to be honest they'd say it actually widened. When they were all settled, in their collective groups Selene spoke.  
  
"This is a long story I'm afraid. So I'd like for you to be a little patient until its finished." Her voice was like one lecturing a small kitten making Tantomile smile at the injured looks of the rest. Her explanation cleared it up for them.  
  
"Selene is a teacher, helping kittens to learn our way of life."  
  
Smiling Selene nodded a quick thankyou before starting her story.  
  
"Once upon a time..."  
  
----  
  
Jellicles had always lived there. From the time the first Jellicle came into existence to the here and now. There was never a time that the land had not had a warrior patrolling its soils or a professor tending its plants. Priests and Priestesses had always been there too, using the land's energies to help better their lives and in return making the soil fertile for the professors. In fact only one group couldn't do much for the land they lived on and the 'scouts' as they were known had to fall back on prayer and worship.  
  
Worship was a great part of Jellicle life and every settlement held one place to do just that. Huge structures in the centre of each village dominated the landscape. From its highest peaks flags fluttered in the breeze, one for each element. Earth, Fire, Air and Water. In the centre of these the flag, symbolic of each village stood tall and proud, protecting those that cared for it.  
  
There were places where one element was stronger than the others were and these Jellicles lived by them. Those on the banks of the river worked their lives and hours by the river's ebbs and flows. Those on the more sedate pathways led quiet lives, silence their favourite past time. Those on the faster currents were more lively, spirited and it was in these places that many a great Jellicle Ball was held. Every village was governed by its surroundings.  
  
The Jellicles themselves were different. A warrior protected and served its home differently from a professor. Battle and bravery were foremost in each of their minds, calmed by a leader who not only hated killing but also loved everyone. These leaders came rarely to each village but when they did no one and nothing could tear them away. Trained to slow down, even stop the enemy without slaying a warrior knew when enough was enough.  
  
Tending to the other important parts of Jellicle's lives were the professors. Every one of them was learned in their particular field. A farmer wasn't considered lowly when no others except their own could tend the soil and nourish it the way they could. Healers could look after the sick, and provide comfort for those in need. Another group was a part of the professors and these traveled far and wide learning all they could. They couldn't be classed like the farmers and healers; in fact they were as head strong as a professor could get. Arts, Geography, they wanted to know it all.  
  
Priests and Priestesses were revered in their tribes much the same as the farmers. No one was believed above any one else even those able to draw on the powers of the elements. Hard to explain and difficult to understand they were essential parts of any settlement, large and small. Some provided those unable to channel energies themselves with the means, others used the energies.  
  
The last group were the 'scouts'. No one was sure why they were called that and no one dared ask a scout why. It was their secret, as so much about them was kept secret. Some professors had even proclaimed them to be a cult but when they 'died' in their sleep it wasn't mentioned again. A few bold Jellicles called them outcasts but to the lands and its leaders they were the most important. From the shadows they governed the land their own way. Thieves, seductresses and assassins made for a motley group.  
  
Some would say they were the lands elements immortalised. These beliefs were drawn from the frequent misfortunes to befall a settlement when 'justice' was brought to a scout. However from this group the land would see its downfall. Jellicles were born; mean, cruel and ruthless that used their powers over the other Jellicles wrongly. No punishments were carried out and they began to wreck havoc. Those scouts that had remained true to their only leader, the land, were hunted down. A very small group of Jellicles were sent away from the land, five scouts going with them.  
  
----  
  
"Ow, them lot out fere are goin' ta be very mad when dey see us faive ain't they gov'nor." Mungojerrie said quietly. Outside a thrumming sound could be heard making the five in question wince. They hadn't heard the sound before but its very call chilled them to the bone. The other Jellicles were looking at them with a mixture of awe and fear. Now Tumble knew why they had made him feel that way.  
  
"So..." Munkustrap said, whistling low. "That would mean Teazer and Jerrie are our thieves, Bomba and Deme our beautiful seductresses and I hate to say it but Etcy must be our assassin."  
  
Electra and Jemima stood and moved towards the Tiger princess. Her ears were flat against her skull and her slumped shoulders betrayed dismalness. As they knelt in front of her the two sisters brought Etcetera into a warm embrace both saying fervently.  
  
"We still love you girlfriend."  
  
"Fank 'oo ducks. Cor blimey oo'd a' fought aye?" Said Etcetera as she returned the hug with equal warmth. All three princesses laughed. But Mungojerrie was still adamant and in his frustration he marched towards Bristol and heaved the Tom upwards. Standing nose to nose he asked.  
  
"Wot are we faive goin' a do 'bout that bleedin' rabble out saide?"  
  
Releasing the two sisters Etcetera joined the three queens behind Mungo, all echoing his question. Selene smiled, again, and Bombalurina could feel it getting on her nerves. The restraining hand on her arm stopped her from throttling the black Tabby.  
  
"Prove them wrong. Show them that what you do is good and not evil. Teach them, trick them but all for the goodness of all."  
  
From where he stood Munkustrap shook his head and joined the five scouts. He was just as adamant, it couldn't be proven.  
  
"Impossible." He spluttered, "How can stealing be good? How can conning be good? And how in the name of all that is sacred can murder be good?"  
  
Demeter smiled pityingly as she threaded an arm through the silver Tabby's. Leading him to the window she pointed down. Below them more Jellicles were massed. Arguing, fighting and generally annoying each other.  
  
"We can show them they are wrong. Prove that with out us there all they do is fight. It is hard to understand I know Munkus, but trust us." Turning her face upwards she whispered. "Please, for me."  
  
----  
  
Four windows looked out onto the courtyard below with balconies. On these each group of Jellicles congregated and watched those below. Here and there fights were breaking out between each group and no one was bothering to stop them. The opposite was happening, around them other Jellicles edged their brawling companions on until further fights broke out between the 'spectators'.  
  
High above Jemima stood with her hands about her head, hiding her eyes from the atrocities below. Like Munkustrap she abhorred fighting of any kind. Cassandra stood at her back whispering soothingly. Misto, Tanto and Cori were leaning out over the wall surrounding their balcony at a group of priests facing off against a priestess. As the fighting escalated they drew back.  
  
"We've come in time then?" Mistoffelees asked, pleased when he was rewarded with a nod.  
  
Rum Tum Tugger and Skimbleshanks looked out and over the wall surrounding their balcony but retreated quickly when they saw the fighting between the warriors and professors.  
  
"Not something you'd want to see everyday is it Pops?" Tugger remarked. Skimble nodded, not showing whether he took offence at the nickname or not. Returning to where the three brothers stood, awaiting command already, he sat down. His mind whirled with pictures and he shook his head to clear it.  
  
Over the other side of the courtyard were the professors. None of them ventured near the edge, preferring the seats well away where they could see their friends over the other side. At every shout the four queens would wince and exchange worried glances. Deuteronomy and Asparagus were holding a conversation.  
  
"The first part of our learning wouldn't you say Deut?" Asparagus asked as he gently fanned his face. One draw back of sitting so close to the exit was no air got through and it was stifling.  
  
"How to block out the sounds of waring Jellicles you mean?" Deuteronomy replied caustically.  
  
In the last window stood the scouts. Well hidden behind Selene, Bristol and Munkustrap. All five shifted nervously and smiled weakly when Munkus glanced back and winked. Now was the time to move. With a speed that belayed their clothing Bombalurina and Demeter sprang up onto the sill of the balcony. Etcetera landed between them but before they could blink she threw herself into the air, catching a vine growing up the wall. Rumple and Mungo stood behind each of the queens, helping them down neither could managed and exit like the sprightly Tiger princess.  
  
Lastly the Tiger mates exchanged grins, slapped paws together and vaulted down. Below there was such a mass confusion that nobody noticed the newcomers amongst them let alone knew they were scouts. For this Bomba and Deme breathed a sigh of relief. There was no time to thank the Everlasting Cat however and they found themselves engulfed by the crowd. Etcetera had vanished, as if by smoke. They had grown to expect this however so they ignored it. After careful searching the spotted the Tiger mates drifting from one fight to the next.  
  
Over near the warriors' balcony the sisters saw the brawling that had so disgusted Skimble and Tugger and made a beeline for it. This was the fight they had chosen to work on. As they neared they felt a glimmer of hope. The four warrior Jellicles saw them coming so deliberately they changed their walk. Hips swaying and tails lashing the waltzed towards them. One of the Toms whistled low and long, eying them both off appreciatively. Demeter felt her throat bob nervously but one of Bomba's elbows in her side and she quelled her fear.  
  
"Now, who'd like to tell me what two ladies like you are doing with rabble like this?" The Tom that had whistled waved a paw around him, leering the whole time. Demeter's mouth dried and she hurriedly ran her tongue across the roof of her mouth. Bombalurina smiled sweetly and moved closer, sashaying the whole time.  
  
"Oh we thought we'd see how the rest of the world lived. You know?"  
  
The Tom must have known, or pretend too, because he nodded sagely. Tapping his chin he turned to the professor they had been arguing with.  
  
"This little lady wants to see the world Marlet. What do you think about that? I don't know about ladies travelling unescorted."  
  
A wicked grin spread across the professor's lips as he moved towards the tall warrior. Chummily he threw an arm around the others shoulder and peered at them both earnestly. From where she stood Demeter could feel his eyes appraising her thoughtfully and she cringed.  
  
----  
  
"My friends, our saviours have returned." Bristol called loudly, a lull fell over the surrounding courtyard as all eyes turned towards him. Five green eyes looked for and found each other. No one noticed them drift together. Rubbing his hands together Bristol watched them as they looked from each window to the next. Some whispered excitedly at each window but the next their voices dropped to a hiss.  
  
"Where are the scoundrels Bristol?" Came a voice near the gate. A murmur rose from the crowd and soon they were all peering intently at the Jellicles above them. Jemima and Electra shifted nervously as they seeked comfort. When they couldn't spot the scouts distinctive clothing above them a howl of rage burst out.  
  
"They're here look." Screamed one queen. A startled cry echoed as one and the crowd drew back. Teazer, Jerrie, Bomba, Deme and Etcy stood exposed. At their feet lay an assortment of weaponry and other various items. The Tiger mates were looking down at them happily.  
  
In Etcetera's arms sat a kitten. Just old enough to talk and it was happily playing with the cords of the princess clothing. If it knew a throwing knife was held in Etcy's hand it chose to ignore it as it burbled quietly to itself. A howl of sorrow rose from the Jellicles gathered in front of them and slowly they parted. A lilac point queen rushed out towards the scouts but stopped when she saw the knife.  
  
"Oh no my baby" She whispered as she fell to the ground before the Tiger assassin. "Please not my baby."  
  
Kneeling in front of her Etcetera held out the throwing knife to the kitten's mother. When she hesitated taking Etcetera pushed it into her paws. In between them both she lay down the tiny kitten and drew back the black clothing to reveal her cream colored chest.  
  
"Iffen 'oo wan' 'o slaiy me do it naow. Bu' don' 'urt my sistah an' my friends. Listen to wha' dey 'ave a say."  
  
The queen glanced between the knife in her paws, to the kitten, upward to the gently smiling Etcetera and then to the other four scouts. A sob escaped her lips as the knife clattered to the floor. Gathering her kitten up she held it close fearfully watching the knife still. When Etcetera made no move to pick it up the queen then moved to stand before Mungo and Teazer. Bending down she lifted up a pot. It wasn't old but a crack run up its side.  
  
Slowly the other Jellicles moved forwards, hesitantly at first keeping a weather eye on the scouts. They darted back once they retrieved their belongings and so it continued until only one item was left. The scabbard of a sword. The lilac point queen still stood with the scouts and now she turned herself around to face the tribe. A tall orange Tom was glaring in her direction and she shivered slightly under his gaze.  
  
"My dear it's alright. Please, just come and get your scabbard." She said softly. The pot had returned to the ground and she was letting her kitten nurse. One hand gently stroked the soft downy fur of its back. The Tom began to move, striding across the courtyard. When he was standing in front of the queen she drew herself upwards. She barely made it to his chest however and Bomba could see a fight starting.  
  
Walking forward she allowed the front of her dress to reveal a scarlet leg. It had just the effect she wanted and she smiled sensuously as he watched her. One long stride revealed the knife strapped to her thigh and the Tom who had been leaning forward hurriedly drew himself up to attention. A wicked smile creased Bombalurina's lips as she licked them. When Demeter moved forward to stand next to her a silent message of warning past between the two. Pouting, Bomba lifted the scabbard up off the ground and placed it in the orange Tom's paws.  
  
"While you were busy talking to my sister and I" She began, "My friends here decided you'd make an excellent example. We've only been here half an hour and already we have found out the identity of your mate and kitten. For one who boasted so loudly of your skill and intelligence you paid little attention to the fact the two Tiger's skillfully took your scabbard. They left your sword as you can see, and I'm sure that not only did you not notice it missing but also the professor didn't either. The Tiger princess here, a more loving and caring Jellicle you won't find. Did it occur to you though she is an assassin?"  
  
The Tom grunted as he eyed Etcetera critically and the queen held her kitten tighter. Demeter finished what her sister had begun, raising her voice.  
  
"Already this kitten could be dead, her mother as well. No before you get angry listen. She didn't kill either of them; a lesson was learnt here. There are scouts, scouts you have murdered in your own villages, which are good and kind. We can not tell you are role here but know this. With out us the anger and violence that has besieged this land will grow worse. No family will be safe, we protect without violence."  
  
A cheer began to circulate, quietly at first but then it reached crescendo as it blew around them again and again. High above Munkustrap smiled as he watched the five scouts. They could do it after all. Turning back he waved a paw and instantly each of his friends and family descended into the courtyard. 


End file.
